Under A Winged Moon
by Mistiel
Summary: Chapter 11!!!! Baddie with no name introduction and a staged fight?? (I know sucky summary, but I dun wanna give anything away)
1. Chapter One: Time Is Valuable

Under A Winged Moon   
Chapter One: Time Is Valuable   
Angel_Wings002   
moonangel02@hotmail.com 

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I do own the plot.   
Authors Note: I do plan to use the yaoi coupling. i.e. DuoxHeero. But I won't be writing any actual yaoi. No hentai here lol. I had first planned on having this as three long chapters, but now I dunno. I guess we'll just have to see what happens. ^_^   
And I'm also using the original Japanese names for the Senshi. This takes place after the Star series.   


* * *

Chapter One: Time Is Valuable   


* * *

The sun was shining, delicate rays bounced off the top of the lake. Usagi sat on a bench near the lake and watched the ducks play in the cool water. It was a beautiful day in May. Not a cloud in the sky. She sat there silently, eyes closed, letting the rays soak her soft pale skin. She wondered what everyone was doing on such a beautiful day. She knew the Outer Senshi were somewhere in Europe. There was some championship race that Haruka was supposed to attend. She didn't want to, but Michiru and Hotaru had talked her into it. Of course she had their number, if anything were to happen. They had all vowed their loyalty to her, and they would drop everything to help her. She was greatful for that. But she knew they were having a blast, and she wouldn't interupt that unless it was completely necessary. 

She had grown up alot since her fight with Galaxia, which was almost two years ago. She grew to 5'6'' in height. Her body slender and full of curves. She caught every mans eye when she walked down the street. But she just took it as a compliment. Her hair was in it's usual odango style, though there were a few strands of silver here and there. It didnt bother her though. Her hair was such a golden yellow, one could hardly notice. 

Her and the girls have grown extremely close this past year. They were like sisters to her. She was always there when they needed her. They all still had their fights. More so now than before. Something didn't seem right, but she shook it off. Though there were times where she felt an emptiness that she couldn't describe. Something was missing. Some how though, over the past year, her and Mamoru seemed to have drifted apart. He was now living in America, somewhere in New York. He wanted to finish the scholarship he had earned. He couldn't make it before, due to Galaxia. So for now, their relationship has taken a back seat in his life. The letters were slowing, and the calls getting shorter and less frequent. She was supposed to get a letter from him this week. It was now Sunday. Still no letter. 

She sighed and got up from her bench. She streched slightly and began walking down the park pathway. She was deep in thought over her situation with Mamoru when she suddenly collided with someone. She stumbled back and apologized. The young lady accepted and continued on her way. 

"Usagi no baka!" She mumbled to herself. 

She kept walking till she came to a crosswalk. She waited paitently for the sign to turn green, then proceeded to cross the street. She turned the corner and started up Cherry Hill Drive. She came to the steps of Hino shrine and paused. She looked up and seen Phobos and Demios perched on the gate. She smiled. _'Always watching over her ne?' _ The two crows seemed to squawk in agreement. She giggled to herself and made her way up to the large wooden doors. As she drew closer she could hear them giggling and laughing. Wanting to know what was so funny, she quietly pressed her ear to the door. What she heard surprised her and hurt her. 

"You know, she still hasn't changed, she still eats like a pig" Mina chuckled. 

"I know, you'd think she'd learn to say 'no' or something" Makoto replied. 

"Look, we shouldn't be talking like this, what if she comes in and hears us?" Ami said, sounding a little worried. 

"Oh don't worry so much Ami, like you've never thought any of this before" Rei stated. 

"Well ... I mean ... I .... Well, I never went on about it like this" Ami said, managing not too sound too flustered. 

_'So they've had these thoughts before?' _ Usagi thought. 

"Oh come off it Ami, there've been many a time you just wanted to smack her with your physics book" Mina said playfully. 

"...." Ami just blushed. 

"Hey, I'm just surprised Mamoru-san hasn't told her yet. What made him tell you anyways Rei?" Makoto asked. 

Usagi's eyes widended. She carefully pressed her ear closer. 

"Cuz he can trust me" Rei said, sticking out her tongue. 

"Tell you what Rei?" Ami said, sounding particularly interested. 

"If I tell you, promise me you won't tell Usa-chan" Rei said. 

All three girls nodded in agreement. And gathered closer to Rei. Usagi, wanting to know also, Usagi crept over to window, kneeling slightly under the sill to get a better view. 

"Well, he wrote me, telling me about how he's been thinking about Usagi ... and doesn't think this is the right time for them to be together" Rei said. 

"What?" Ami said. 

"Why would he think that, they've been together for like ... ever" Mina stated. 

"I know, I guess it has something to do with not wanting to live a life that is set. He wants to make his own decisions, live his own life. He said he think's it'd be better if it were without Usa-chan" Rei said the last part a little quieter. 

Usagi couldn't believe it, why would he do this. Is she telling the truth? He wouldn't do that to her, not to Chibi-Usa. She held back the tears and listened some more. 

"I just don't get it. Why couldn't he just tell her himself" Mina asked impatiently. 

"Yea, no kidding. This is something that he should be taking up with her, not us" Makoto said. 

"I know, I know. But I didn't know what to do, all of a sudden, there's this letter on the desk, how should I know he was gonna dump her" Rei said a little too loudly. 

Usagi cringed at this. She just couldn't believe it. She wanted to go in there and yell at them, telling them it wasn't true. But then she would get busted for eavesdropping on them. She didn't know what to do. She sat there for while, listening to their mindless chatter. But not before she heard something that would change their friendship, possibly forever. 

"I don't know, sometimes I even wonder if she was good for him" Rei said to no one in particular. 

"What do you mean Rei?" Mina asked. 

"I mean, she's a crybaby klutzy odango atama. And not too mention he's way older than her, and in college. She could never match to that, not even if she tried" Rei stated. 

"You're just jealous Rei, you know you don't mean that" Makoto snapped back. 

"Oh c'mon on Mako-chan, I've seen you look at him, you can't tell me you didn't have a crush on him" Rei snapped. 

"Oh right, me and every other girl on this side of Tokyo" Mako-chan shouted. 

"Guys, c'mon, please stop yelling." Ami asked quietly. 

"C'mon Rei, it's not like your gonna get your chance or anything" Mina said. 

"And why not, we did go out a few years ago" She stated. 

"Yea, before we all found out she was destined to be with him" Mina shot back. 

"Yea, but he doesn't want destiny to rule his life, and besides, I'm going to American to visit my aunt this summer, who knows, maybe I'll just drop by and say hi ... or something" Rei said, emphasizing the word 'something' 

Usagi just sat there, she couldn't believe what was going on in there. She couldn't belive they all thought that, of her Mamo-chan. No, not hers anymore. With that thought, she let out a small cry, and ran down the steps of the shrine, and made her way home. 

"Did you guys hear that?" Mina said as she went to the window. 

"Huh? Hear what?" Rei said as her head snapped up. 

"Shimatta" 

"Mina ... what was it?" Ami asked. 

Mina turned around and sighed, lowering her head. She looked up again and looked at them all before making a small gesture with her hand. 

"Usagi...." Was all she needed to say. 

>At the Tsukino house 

Usagi searched her room frantically. Tearing everything apart till she could find what she wanted. "Ahah!" She shouted as she grabbed a small key necklace from under her mattress. The key was somewhat small, it was gold with a small crescent moon at the head. It looked like an ancient key that belonged to an ancient gate. 

She quickly changed her close and wrote a small note to her mom explaining where she was going. Knowing her mother would understand, after all, she was almost 20 years of age. Definitley old enough to go where she wanted to with out reason, as long as she left some sort of sign. Small price to pay for freedom. She walked downstairs and slipped on her shoes and pink jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror, still contemplating on whether or not to go through with this. She looked down to the key that she held in her hand. She ran her fingers over the grooves of the crescent moon. But soon she seen something else. On the small table by the door lay a letter, for her, from her Mamour. She hesitated before opening and reading. She read it slowly, and slowly her eyes got bigger and started to fill with tears. She angrily stuffed the letter in the envelope and threw it on the table. She whipped open the door and slammed it on the way out. 

She ran to the rose garden in the park. This was her special place to be. Espcecially when things were getting her down. She felt it was appropriate her to do this here. She paused a moment before raising the key into the air and shouting. 

"Crescent Moon Key, take me to the Time Gate" And in a whirl of silver, gold and purple, she was gone. There was no trace of the sad blonde anywhere in the rose garden. 

She opened her eyes and looked around in awe. She couldn't believe this was real, that it actually worked. She got up from her position on the ground and started to walk foward. Before she could go any further, there was a swirl of purple and in it's place stood Sailor Pluto, Senshi of Time. 

"Greetings Princess" She said, bowing slightly. 

"Hello Setsu-chan" She said as she hugged the Time Senshi briefly. 

"I understand why you have come Usagi. Things are not well, are they?" Pluto asked. 

Usagi just shook her head and held back the tears. 

"Tell me what you are feeling Usagi-chan, maybe I can help" Plut asked softly. 

Usagi told her the story of Mamoru and the girls, and what they had said about her and Mamoru. Pluto held the weeping princess, and tried to comfort her. Usagi told her about the way she feels empitness from time to time. Pluto looked up warily, not sure if she should tell the young girl why. But she decided to do so, for soon she would learn one way or the other. And she was certain she rather have it come from her. 

Setsuna and Usagi share a certain bond. Almost like that of a mother and daughter. Usagi sometimes feels sorry for Setsuna, because she can't leave the Gate. So once in a while she will come to visit. They talk about almost anything. Usagi knows she can trust Setsuna, more so than she trusts the girls. Especially after what happened today. She knew Setsuna would be able to help her. 

"Usagi-chan, there is something I must tell. I wasn't certain if it was the right time, but I guess there never is a right time ne?" She mused. 

Usagi sat there, waiting for whatever she needed to say, obviously it was important to her to tell her now. Usagi nodded. 

"Usagi-chan, I know why you have been feeling this uncertain loss. This ...emptiness" Pluto started. 

"Oh?" Was all Usagi could say at the time. 

"I am going to tell you a story, but then I must send you on a mission, for time is valuable" Pluto said, before sitting down next to Usagi. 

* * *

  
So whatcha think? Aren't I mean for making the girls think such things about Mamo-chan? I mean, c'mon, how many of us wish that it WAS us at some time or another. ^_- Well, that was Chapter one. Stay tuned for Chapter Two: Millennium Misshap. Usagi finds out she has a brother, and Pluto send her to another timeline to find him.   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two: Millennium Misshap

Under A Winged Moon   
Chapter Two: Millennium Misshap   
Angel_Wings002   
moonangel02@hotmail.com 

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, just the plotline.   
Author's Notes: I know many of you wanted a Usagi/Heero coupling. Although I do agree, that would be cute. But I decided to stick with the Usagi/Wufei. You don't see them together that often. And I think it would be quiet a challenge for me to write that he likes her, since he seems to hate women so much lol. Please don't hate me! *covers head* There will be a nice little present at the end of this chapter for those of you who are looking for a sequel to "My Way" | [Click here][1] to see my UAWM splash page I made, and tell me what you think ^_^   


* * *

Chapter Two: Millennium Misshap

* * *

Sailor Pluto sat down beside Usagi and opened a small book that she took out of her space-pocket. She took out a photo from the book and handed it to Usagi. In the photo was two small children, about 5 or 6 years of age. Both had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Usagi recognized herself right away, it was hard not too with the same old odango hair style. The other child was a boy, he was slightly taller than her. He had short blonde hair. In the picture the children were in some type of garden, both on there stomachs, laying side by side in the grass. They had a small book in front of them. It looked like the little boy was pointing at something in the book, no doubt teaching his sister how to read. Pluto put took the picture from Usagi and put it back in the book. 

"Who was that little boy Setsu-chan?" Usagi said, tears slowly forming in her eyes. 

"That is your twin brother Usagi-chan" Pluto said softly. 

"I ... I have a brother?" Usagi said, more so to herself than to Pluto. 

"Yes Usagi-chan, he is your brother" 

"What is his name?" She asked. 

Pluto smiled "That is something you must find out on your own" 

"But where is he, why haven't I seen him before now?" Usagi asked. 

"He is in another timeline Usagi...quite aways in the future" Pluto said, putting the book back in her space-pocket. 

"Wh .. what? .. But how ... I ..I don't understand" She said softly 

"Shh, I will tell you" Pluto said. 

Usagi nodded and got comfortable, knowing this would be a some what long story. 

"In the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity had twins. One boy and one girl. In order to keep the Alliance with the Sun, she send your brother. He was, 15 maybe, when she sent him. It broke your heart, you two were quite close. The two of you shared a certain .... empathy. Knowing when the other was hurt, sick or depressed. He was quite protective of you, and your mother. While at the Palace of Apollo1 he trained as a knight for the King. He had four guards that protected him, like you, he was royalty, and had the utmost protection. His guards are what your senshi are to you. He became quite close to them, like brothers. When Beryl attack the Moon Palace, he got there as soon as he could. He fought bravely. Him and his guards fought till the very end...." 

Usagi stared out in the distance, then suddenly she had vision, more like a dream. 

>>>>Dream/Vision>>>> 

"Where am I" Usagi whisper. 

Usagi looked around her. She was in a collapsed palace. She couldn't place where, but it seemed all too familiar. Then it hit her, she was on the Moon. She walked over to what looked like a throne. It was hard to tell, the shape of it had worn down. There was a crescent moon on the top, boldly standing out against the crumpled stone. She kneeled next to it and slowly ran her hand along the arm. She closed her eyes and whispered her mother's name. She opened them again and sighed in sadness. She got up from her position and turned around to look at the palace from, what would have been the Queens view. She closed her eyes and pictured what it would have looked like. "It would have been beautiful" she whispered, a faint smile across her lips. 

"Yes, it would have" 

Her eyes flew open at the sound of the voice. She looked around frantically, but found no one. 

"Who are you?" She said, in a slightly frightened tone. 

Then, out of the shadows came a young man, about the same height as Usagi. He had blonde hair, and deep, blue eyes. They seemed to hold so much emotion in them. He wore a golden armor, the front chest plate had a design that resembled the sun. He slowly walked towards her, almost as if the wind carried him. He stood in front of her and looked her over, the once serious look was now replaced with one of happiness. He enveloped her in a hug and then released her, pushing her back at arms length. 

"I am happy to see you again Serenity" He smiled. 

He walked past her to the throne and looked at it sadly. He turned and sat in it. A thoughtful gaze crossed his almost flawless features. 

"It seemed like only yesterday when I found out the news of the attack on the Moon. I came as soon as I could. I got here in time to help fight. A fight that was futile. Beryl was much too strong" He stated. 

He got up from the throne and walked past Usagi and into the center of the room. He looked around, his eyes stopped on a spot in the room. He watched that spot, as if replaying what happened that day. 

"I died for you both that day, and if need be, I'd do it again" He said sadly 

Usagi watched him, memorizing every feature, every move. She has seen him before, she knew this. But where? She just couldn't place him. She could feel his esscence, like she did with most people she met. She could feel those of her Senshi, Mamoru, her family. But she could feel a closeness, unlike the ones she felt with her Senshi. Even though she was very close with them, almost like sisters. 

She looked at him questionably before speaking. 

"Who are you?" She asked softly. 

He turned around to face her. He smiled softly "I'm your brother" 

>>>>End>>>> 

Usagi suddenly snapped back to reality when Pluto shook her. She looked up at her with tears in her eyes. 

"He...he died for us..." She choked out. 

"Yes, he did. When Serenity seen this, she sent him and his guards to Earth, like she did with you and your senshi. Only, something happened. As Beryl was gather more soldiers, there was a rift in time, and your brother was sent far into the future, unfortunatly, there was nothing the Queen could do. So she sealed Beryl with the crystal, and used the remaining energy to send you, your senshi, and Mamoru-san to Earth" Pluto said, as she held the crying girl. 

"I feel so sorry for him, for me, that I didn't know..." 

"Shh, Usagi. I am going to send you to that time so you can find him" Pluto said as she stood. 

"You are!? Why, is something wrong?" Usagi asked. 

"No, not yet anyways, but there might be if we don't hurry. Do you still have the Time Key?" Pluto asked Usagi. 

"Yea, right here" She said as she pulled it out of her pocket "I still remember when you gave it to me" 

>>>>Flashback>>>> 

"Are you sure? I thought Chibi-Usa had the only one" Usagi asked as she held out the small key. 

"Yes, she did. But I am giving you this one. This will bring you directly to me. Please use it wisely, and only when needed" Pluto said warningly. 

Usagi nodded as she put the key on a chain and then around her neck "I promise". 

>>>>End Flashback>>>> 

"Use this only when you have your brother, or if you think you are in any type of danger. Unfortunatly you will not be able to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon" Pluto said as she started to open a portal. 

"Why not? I thought I could transform anywhere" Usagi questioned. 

"This is a different world Usaig, powers like ours do not exist there. They use violence like guns and machines to protect people" Pluto said. 

"Oh, well, okay .... how will I know when I find him?" Usagi asked. 

"You will know, you will feel it in your very soul. Also understand that he or his guards have no memory of any of this, or you. It will take quite awhile to convince them who you are. But they must remember before you bring them, understand?" Pluto said as she stood next to the portal. 

"Gotcha, oh wait, will I be able to use the ginzuishou? And what about the Inner and Outer Senshi, not that I care if the inners know or not" Usagi said as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"It remains to be seen whether or not you can use the ginzuishou, and I will inform the Inners if you should ask me, and I will tell the Outers after I see you off. If I sense any danger that you are not aware of, I will send the Outer Senshi. They will be made aware of your situation" Puto said. 

"Okay, I want the Outers to know too. So ... shall I be off?" Usagi said as she smiled. 

"Yes, the sooner you get there, the better the chances of finding them. Usagi, they grew up in a world of violence and chaos, it is likey they will not trust you at first, that is something you must earn. But in time, they will" 

"I understand, I won't stop untill they do" She giggled. 

"Goodbye Usagi-chan, please be careful" Pluto said as she hugged her. 

"I will, I promise, and please look after Luna. Goodbye Setsu-chan" She said as she hugged Pluto back. 

After they hugged, Usagi waved one last time and entered the portal. Pluto hoped that it would take her to the right place and time. Nothing was certain when sending someone so far into the future. All she could do was hope. 

* * *

  
Muahahaha, there it is, chapter two! Didn't expect it to be out so soon did ya? I hope you like. I know that Chibi-Usa was the only one who supposedly had a time key, but this is my story dammit lol. I explained how she got it and all. (1) I made up the Palace of Apollo, I mean, I had to send her bro somewhere right? Let me know what ya'll think. Please R&R.   


* * *

  
And now for a preview of an upcoming fanfic: 

Usagi travels to America to see her aunt Jen. But what awaits Usagi in the new world? And who is the spandex clad boy next door? Why is he watching her. And why does he feel this girl is more trouble than she's worth? Find out in Chapter Two of My Way. 

From Songfic to Chaptered Story. My Way continues. Coming soon to an archive near you. 

   [1]: http://myprofiles01.homestead.com/UAWM_splash.html



	3. Chapter Three: Meeting Royalty

Under A Winged Moon   
Chapter Three: The Meeting of Royalty   
Angel_Wings002   
moonangel02@hotmail.com

* * *

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, so quit asking me ^^   
Author's Note: The Gundam world is set two years after Endless Waltz. They are all living at Quatre's Estate, and Relena is still very much after Heero, even though that everyone, even her brother, knows he's got it for Duo ^^ 

* * *

Chapter Three: The Meeting of Royalty

* * *

Usagi landed with a large thud. She sat up and looked around. She was in a lovely field. She could see some buildings in the distance, so she decided that is where she would go. She got up from her landing spot and started to walk towards the buildings. As she got closer she could hear people. She found a sidewalk of sorts and decided to walk along that. Not long after she came to a fork in the road. So she chose to go right. She started walking along the sidewalk when she seen some people ahead of her. She was glad to finally see some actually humans. They started to walk away, unaware she was behind them. She followed them till she couldn't see them anymore. She stopped and looked around. She found herself in the street. There were shops and buildings all around her. She seen a large mansion type house surrounded by a very large fence. She decided to go there to see if she could get some directions. She walked a small ways before she was caught by some guards. 

"Hey, let me go you jerk" Usagi yelled as she struggled. 

"Simmer down girlie, we don't want no trouble" Said the first guard. 

"Yea, we're just gonna take ya to Miss Relena, and see what she wants to do with ya" Said the second guard. 

Usagi struggled some more, to no avail. The guards took the blonde to a room and where they told her to wait. This room was heavily guarded. She wondered what was so important that this girl needed to be guarded. After a few minutes the guards came back and got Usagi, and brought her into the large office. They forced her into the seat, saluted and then left. 

"I'm very sorry for the way they treated you miss. But we have had to be careful the last few months" The young lady said. 

"No problem, really" Usagi said politely. 

"My name is Relena Peacecraft, it's a pleasure to meet you" She said as she extended her hand. 

"My name is Tsukino Usagi, my friends call me Usagi" She said as she shook Relena's hand. 

"Well, Usagi, again, I am sorry for the behavior of my guards" She said as she sat back in her chair. 

"It's okay, I understand... This is quite a nice place Miss Peacecraft" Usagi said as she looked around. 

Relena smiled, she liked this girl, something about her was calming. "You can call me Relena if you want" She smiled. 

"Thanks Relena! I appreciate that" She said in delight. 

For the next few hours Relena led Usagi around the mansion. They got along extremely well. They talked about everything from school to boys to ice-cream. Relena allowed Usagi to stay at her mansion for as long as she wanted. She led Usagi to her new room. 

"Say, Usagi, would you like to come with me tomorrow to meet some of my friends" Relena asked. 

"Sure, that'd be great! Thanks Relena" She said as she hugged her. 

"Great, I know they'll love you ...well, maybe not Wufei or Hee-chan, but the rest will" She said as she smiled. 

"I hope they will, well, I'll see you tomorrow Relena, bright and early" She said as she headed into the room. 

Relena nodded and walked down towards her own room. 

Usagi looked around the room. It was beautiful. The main color was gold, accented by pieces of silver. She opened the closet out of curiosity and found a lavish amount of fine clothing. She was in awe of the site. She shut the doors and went to the dresser. She opened it to find a variety of nightclothes. So she picked out a pieces and put it on, setting her other clothes aside. She crawled into bed. After a while she fell into a soundless sleep. 

Relena walked into her room and changed her clothing and got into bed. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. 

"Hi, is Quatre there?" 

"Duo, give me to Quatre" 

"Duo I'm not kidding" 

"Duo!!" 

"Oh, hi Quatre, I just called to say that I will be bringing a friend of mine, she just arrived here. Yea, she's really sweet. Uh huh, okay I sure will. No problem, thanks Quatre, See you tomorrow. Good night" She said before she hung up. 

Relena had a feeling this was going to be Usagi's lucky day. She didn't know what made her feel this way. Maybe that girl has a way with people. Well, tomorrow we will find out. She then turned off her light and went to bed.   


* * *

  
Okay, so I made Relena not so bitchy and ditzy. But it's still early. I'm sorry this is so short, but it's like 3:07 am and I wanted to get this out before I went to bed. Nighty night all! 


	4. Chapter Four: Quatre's Party - Part One

Under A Winged Moon   
Chapter Four: Quatre's Party Part One   
Angel_Wings002   
moonangel02@hotmail.com 

* * *

General Disclaimer Applies. Heh, I got tired of writing the disclaimer every time lol. So from now on the disclaimer will be known as GDA - General Disclaimer Applies. So there *sticks tongue out @ lawyers*   
Author's Note: Uh, not much to say. This is the party, it's 2:30 am, so I don't know how long this ch will be. The first part is Relena and Usa coming to the party, then the rest is the guys take on her, and their inner thoughts. _ '.....'_ = thoughts. Each persons view will show up in brackets ::i.e:: [Heero] = Heero's inner thoughts on her. Shounen-Ai implications. So, enjoy! ^_^ 

* * *

Chapter Four: Quatre's Party Part One

* * *

Relena got out of the limo and then helped Usagi out. She had a little trouble, this being her first time inside a limo. Relena giggled as Usagi struggled to get out of the car without stepping on her dress. Usagi finally got out of the car and stopped to smooth out the wrinkles in her dress. Her dress was a somewhat long, it came to just above her ankles. It was cut low in the back, and the front came down low enough to show just a glimpse of cleavage. She didn't want something too revealing. The dress was made of fine silk and clung lightly to the curves of her body. The dress was silver with white trimming. Moons and stars, made of soft white satin adorned her dress. She wore a silver crescent moon necklace and star earrings. She had her hair done in a french braid, then put atop her head like a crown. She had small strands of hair that came down and framed her face and neck. She had a small amount of makeup on, enough to enhance her angelic features. She wore silver one inch heels that laced halfway up her calf, the way ballet slippers would. [an: you can tell I love to describe ^^] 

She looked over at Relena who smiled and nodded. Relena wore a slimming black velvet evening gown. Not usually her color, but Usagi insisted that it was made just for her. So to please her new friend, she wore it. It came down to her ankles. The spaghetti straps laid gently against her soft toned skin. The dress wasn't as low cut as Usagi's, but just enough. She wore black high heel pumps to match the ensemble. She wore no jewelry, and had her hair tied back in it's usual fashion. 

The two girls walked up to the mansion and walked inside. They were then greeted by one of Quatre's butlers and then led to the ballroom. Relena walked in first, then Usagi. Usagi gasped at it's capacity. Never has she seen a room this big before. She immediately felt like an ant. Relena turned around and gave her a reassuring smile, then they both walked over to where Quatre and the rest of the guys were standing. Near the food table. 

Relena walked up and gave Quatre a hug and said hi and nodded to the rest of the guys, who responded in the same fashion. She turned around and grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her up beside her. 

"Everyone, this is Usagi, she's new here, I thought it would be a good idea to bring her" Relena said with a proud smile. 

"H..Hi everyone. It is a pleasure to meet you all" Usagi said as she bowed. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Usagi" Quatre said, as he too bowed. 

Usagi smiled at Quatre's guesture. She felt something familiar about him. The way he stood and bowed. Something oddly familiar. She shook the feeling away, she promised herself to try to have a good time. 

"Well, I guess I should introduce you to the rest of my friends" Quatre said as he walked towards Duo. 

"This is Duo ... Duo, put the food down and say hi" Quatre said sternly. 

Duo shoved the last of the sandwich in his mouth, grinned and said something that sounded like "hey there" 

Usagi giggled softly and turned her attention to the boy in the green turtleneck. 

"This is Trowa, he's a very good friend of mine" He said as he smiled at Trowa. 

Trowa smiled back, and turned his attention to Usagi. He bowed "It's a pleasure Miss" 

Usagi smiled and bowed in return. Then looked over to Quatre as he headed to the next boy. 

"This is Heero, he's umm .... quiet to say the least" Quatre leaned in towards Heero and whispered "Please say something ...nice" 

Heero nodded and bowed ever so slightly and then turned his attention to Duo, who was yet again, pigging out on the sandwiches. 

Usagi smiled and walked with Quatre to the last of his friends. She looked up and met his coal black eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. She smiled softly and brought her hand out to shake his. 

"Hn, I will not shake the hand of some weak onna" He said as he turned around to watch the orchestra. 

Quatre looked back to Usagi to see her face sadden. He immediately felt her sadness. He walked over to her. 

"Don't worry, Wufei is always like that, except Relena, but only because she's royalty" Quatre said. 

"Oh don't worry about it Quatre, it didn't bother me, I've been called worse things" She said, the last part a little quietly. 

Quatre wondered what she meant by that, but decided not to inquire about it. Quatre walked with Usagi over to where Relena was. Bugging Heero of course. He didn't look the least bit thrilled. He kept his watch on Duo, who was still eating. Usagi smiled at that. _'Reminds me of myself'_ she laughed inwardly. 

[Duo] 

He looked up to see Usagi looking at him. He hurriedly shoved the food in his mouth and waved with his free hand. She smiled and waved back. He grabbed another sandwich and made his way over to her. He seen the way Wufei treated her, and felt kinda bad. She was new and all. She didn't need to be treated like that her first time here. He also thought it was nice of Relena to bring her. As much as he hated to admit she was being nice. 

"Hiya, want a sandwich?" He said as he held the sandwich in his hand. 

"No, that's okay, but thank you for the offer" She said politely. 

He smiled and nodded. Then put the whole sandwich in his mouth. That made her giggle some. Just what he wanted. A happy face. 

"Don't worry bout ole Wu-man, he's always like that" Duo said as he wiped his mouth with the napkin. 

"Why is that?" Usagi asked. 

Duo facefalted "You know, I have no clue, I never really thought to ask ... I'll have to remember that one for later" He said with an evil grin on his face. 

Usagi giggled at the childish look on his face, evil yet innocent at the same time. She took this opportunity to look him over. He was dressed in a nice black shirt and black jeans. He had his chestnut brown hair in a french braid that cascaded down his back. It was almost as long as her own. She noticed the beautiful gold cross that was around his neck. It stood out boldly against the black shirt. She was interested, but decided not to ask. 

Duo glanced over at her, then quickly back at the crowd. 

_'Dude, she's checkin me out. Not that I blame her, I am a handsome devil'_ He thought with a smirk. 

He looked over at her again, but this time she noticed and quickly looked away and blushed slightly. He chuckled. She looked so kawaii. He looked over at Heero, who was being nagged by Relena. He looked like he wanted to run screaming mad. Duo smiled at that, it was a priceless look. 

"You like him, don't you Duo" Usagi asked quietly, now by his side. 

"Heh, yea. ... wha.. huh?" He said as he did a double take. 

"You heard me" She smiled. 

"Heh, yea, you caught me" Duo said, blushing just a little. 

"Does he know, about how you feel?" She asked quietly. 

"Yea, he knows. And I know how he feels" Duo said softly. 

"Does he feel the same as you do about him?" Usagi asked. 

"Yea, he doesn't show it much in front of people, but he will occasionally in front of the guys. Nothing much, you know, like maybe holding hands or something" Duo said looking at Usagi. 

"You sound as if you wish it were more" She said she stood on her toes to get a better look at Heero. 

"Yea, sometimes I wish it were, but I'm content with what I have. And it's enough" Duo said as he smiled. 

"That's good. As long as you both know, then nothing should come between you two" She said happily. 

"Well, maybe except *that*" He said, pointing to Relena, who had her arm entwined in Heero's. 

"Does she know, how he feels about you" She asked, a little confused. 

"Yea, we've told her, hell, even kissed in front of her, but it's like she ignores it" He said softly. 

"She's just blind to the truth. She'll see it someday, and then she will understand" She said confidently. 

Duo smiled "You sure seem to know alot Usagi-chan" 

She smiled at the suffix he gave her. It showed he trusted her. 

_'Man, I just said Usagi-chan, I hope she doesn't think it meant anything. I really hope she's not mad by that. It's just that she seems like such a good friend. And I've already confided in her'_ He thought inwardly. 

"Usagi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" 

"It's okay, all my friends call me Usagi-chan or Usa-chan. And I consider you my friend, I consider all of you my friends. I may not know all of you yet, but that's why I'm here. To make new friends. So don't be upset. Okay Duo-chan?" She said happily. 

"Okie dokie Usagi-chan" 

[Heero] 

_'Hn, look at the way they're babbling. You'd think he'd find something better to do, like find a way to get Relena AWAY FROM ME!' _He shouted inwardly. 

He ignored Relena and kept watching them. They walked all around the food table. Duo kept taking pieces of everything as the girl talked. 

_'She seems to talk alot. She's just like him. I hope just not as stupid. Look at the way they're giggling. Just like a bunch of little school kids. Baka'_ He thought 

He knew Duo wasn't stupid, well, not as much as he pretended to be. He had seemed to take to the blonde rather quickly. Which of course made him jealous. But why should he be jealous, he seen the way they both looked at him. Obviously they were discussing him. 

_'Wait a minute, that means he might have told her! Damn that braided baka! She does look trusting though' _ He thought 

He looked back at the two _'Well, he does seem to trust her. And Duo isn't too keen on trusting people right away. And she did look sad. Maybe he's just trying to cheer her up. Well, I guess I could let it slide if he did tell her, he'll just pay for it later'_ He thought with a smirk 

"Heerooo! Are you even listening to me?" Relena asked, slightly annoyed. 

"Yes, Relena, pacifism good, Duo, Usagi, yes, I heard" He said in his monotone voice. 

"Don't they just make a kawaii couple! I think they do" Relena smiled brightly. 

_'Oh God, please tell me she is not going to set her up with my Duo'_ He prayed silently. 

"I think they should hook up, don't you He-chan" She said as she leeched herself to his arm. 

"Maybe you should let her do what she wants, if she wants advice or help, I'm sure she'll ask, she looks like a smart girl" Heero said, prying her arm off of his. 

"Yea, I guess your right, let nature takes it's course then" She said happily. 

_'Great, now your defending the girl. Well, maybe it was worth it, it's bad enough she's *living* with Relena' _ He thought 

Relena reluctantly got Heero to dance with her, much to his dismay. He would rather be dancing with Duo right now. He looked over to him and seen him watching. Heero rolled his eyes at Relena, reassuring him the dance met nothing. Duo immediately perked up and smiled back. Heero's heart fluttered a bit. Then Duo turned back to Usagi and began chatting away again. 

_'Well, at least he's not eating as much' _He smirked. 

* * *

  
Yay! I decided to do the rest of the guys inner thought's on Usa-chan in part two of Quatre's Party. It's 4am and I need to sleep. So expect Part Two sometime before Monday, hopefully, if all goes well. As you can tell I love describing. God I love Usa's dress, I wish I had one like that. I decided not to do her hair in it's usual Odango style. Remember, Quatre's not supposed to know her. So I thought that no odango's would be better. Well, I hope you enjoyed this installment of Under A Winged Moon. ^_^ Ja! 


	5. Chapter Four: Quatre's Party - Part Two

Under A Winged Moon   
Chapter Four: Quatre's Party - Part Two   
Angel_Wings002   
moonangel02@hotmail.com 

* * *

GDA - If you don't know what this is by now, you haven't been reading the whole story ^____^   
Author's Note: Trowa's and Wufei's inner thoughts will be kinda short. Trowa doesn't say much the way it is lol. Wufei's should be ...interesting (or I hope) Enjoy! Sorry if this chapter is short, Netscape Composer is messin with me ^_^;;   


* * *

Chapter Four: Quatre's Party - Part Two

* * *

Usagi looked around and walked over to Relena and Heero. He looked almost thrilled to see her. She chuckled at his expression. She talked for a short while before excusing herself to the rest room. While washing her hands, she looked over when she heard the door open. A somewhat tall woman with purple hair walked. She was wearing an equally purple evening gown. She smiled at Usagi and she washed her hands. Usagi was drying hers when the young woman asked her a question. 

"Are you one of Quatre's friends?" She asked. 

"No, not really. I came here with Relena, I'm a little new here" She said as she threw her towel away. 

"Oh, I see. Well, it seems Relena has a good taste in friends" She said as she smiled. 

"I'm Usagi" She said as she held out her hand. 

"My name is Lucrezia Noin, most people just call me Noin" She sad as she shook it. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Noin" Usagi said as she smiled. 

"Well, shall we go, I have a wonderful man waiting for me on the dancefloor" Noin beamed. 

Usaig nodded and held open the door. Noin thanked her and walked towards the platinum blonde haired man on the dancefloor. Usagi smiled knowingly and went to find Relena. She looked around most of the room and then decided to the balcony. 

[Trowa] 

_'Hmm ... there's something about that girl that seems familiar'_

Trowa watched Usagi go towards the balcony. He was deep in thought and didn't hear Quatre say his name. 

_'She does look an aweful lot like Quatre .... I wonder ....'_

"Trowa ... are you okay" He whispered. 

Trowa looked down at the blonde arabian and smiled softly "Of course, just thinking is all" 

Quatre smiled and took his hand. He leaned over and whispered something in Trowa's ear. Trowa smiled and nodded. The two young men walked hand in hand to the dance floor, where they started to slow dance.   


Usagi smiled as she watched the two dance. She turned around and walked onto the balcony. The smlled fresh and clean. She took a deep breath and sighed softly. She walked over to the edge and carefully bent over the railing. The ground was lush green, glowing softly from the ballroom light. She looked up towards the moon. It shown brightly in the midnight sky, the stars twinkling. Moonbeams danced on the balcony floor, bathing Usagi in it's soft glow. She smiled softly as she felt the moon on her body, almost sheltering her from everything around her. Her mind wandered to her family and friends, wondering how they were and what they were doing. She was so deep in thought, she didn't hear the young chinese boy come out from the shadows.   


[Wufei] 

He watched Usagi from a distance, his heart suddenly skipped a beat. She was beautiful, specially in the moonlite. Almost as if that was where she belonged. She looked like a fairytale princess. Soon he shook the thoughts that suddenly invaded his mind. 

_'What the hell!? these ...feelings ... I ..'_

He grunted as he pushed them aside. He walked up to the balcony, some five feet from her. 

_'What do I say? Hn, what is some weak onna doing out here anyways ...'_

He sighed and looked away. He didn't know what to say! Never had he felt like this. She seemed different from the rest of the girls they all know. Something about her was ... different ... special ... 

He looked back at her. She was leaning slightly on the railing. Her head was tilted towards the moon and her eyes closed. She looked peaceful. 

_'I should say something ... she might know I'm here ... wait ..how would she know that ...it's not like this weakling has a sixth sense or something ...'_

"Penny for your thoughts Wufei?" Usagi suddenly asked 

Her voice startled him from his thoughts, he looked over at her, eyes still closed. Same peaceful look. 

"Hn" Was all he said. 

Usagi opened her eyes and looked over at him. Her face softened. "Do you really hate me that much" 

He was shocked by her forward question. '_What do I say!?' _ His mind raced for an answer. 

"I see. It's not as if I expected us to be best friends or anything. But I understand ..." She said softly "Like Mamoru" 

He looked over at her with curiousity, and who the hell was Mamoru. She sounded so sad when she said his name. 

"I don't hate you Usagi .... I just don't care for you very much" As soon as he said that, he wished he hadn't. 

Her face saddened considerably. She looked away from him and back at the moon. She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheek. "So much like Mamoru" She whispered. 

He fumed at this. _'Who does she think she is to compare me to someone else ... She doesn't even know me' _ He thought. 

"Look, I don't know who this Mamoru is, but don't you go comparing me to someone else. I doubt I am anything like him." He said. 

"You have no idea just how close you resemble him, maybe not in looks, but the personality is the same" She said sternly. 

"How would you know, you don't even know me!" He said angrily. 

"You never gave me the chance to!" She yelled. 

She ran off before he could say anything, but not before he seen the tears begin to fall. He sighed and walked out.   


[Quatre] 

Quatre and Trowa watched as a hurt and angry Usagi ran from the balcony. Quatre looked up at Trowa, who nodded. Quatre ran in the same direction as Usagi. Trowa still kept his eye on the balcony. He watched as an ashamed Wufei slowly walked out with his head hung and his hands in his pockets. Trowa shook his head. 

Quatre followed Usagi up the stairs and into one of the guest rooms. She hadn't noticed him following her. She fell onto the bed and cried. He stood in the doorway clutching his chest. He could feel the pain she was in. The anger and frustration. 

_'What happened Usagi? What has upset you so much?'_ He thought to himself. 

He slowly walked towards the bed. Her fragile frame shaking with every sob. He felt so bad. He wanted to help her so badly. 

_'What do I do? This isn't the same as comforting one of my sisters, but yet .. if feels the same'_

He slowly sat on the bed beside her. She looked up. Her face streaked with tears. He smiled softly and opened his arms to her. She hesitantly accepted. Once in his embrace, more tears fell. He held her close, like a child. He spoke softly to her, telling her it would be okay. 

_'This feels so familiar ....why? Is this love? No ... I love Trowa .. but it a different love .... like that of a sibling ..'_

Quatre closed his eyes as he gently rocked Usagi back and forth. He heard a noise and opened his eyes. But to his surprise, the room was compeletly different. The room was silver and white. It was a very large room. He looked around, amazed. He looked down, and in his lap was Usagi. Only she looked very different. She was older somehow, she was wearing a white dress, with golden trim. He looked at himself, he was also wearing white. But it was in the form of armor. [an: like at the end of Gladiator, that white armor the bad guy wears... *whistles* hot!] 

Suddenly Usagi spoke to him, and brought him out of the vision. He shook his head and looked around. He was back in the guestroom. He looked down at Usagi and smiled. She smiled back and sat up. She wiped her eyes and hugged Quatre, thanking him for being there. 

"What happened Usagi? Please tell me" Quatre asked. 

"It ...it was Wufei ... we were on the balcony ... and I got mad...." Usagi said as she hung her head. 

"Don't be ashamed, I'm sure he deserved what he got" Quatre said as he patted her hand. 

"It's been quite awhile since I got that mad .." She said softly. 

"Well, it's in the past now, I'm sure he feels aweful, even though he'd never admit it" Quatre said with a wink. 

Usagi giggled and got up. Quatre got up and straightened his shirt. They both decided to go back down stairs. By the time they got there, the party had died down considerably, and the guys were getting ready to go. They said that Wufei was the first to leave, before Noin and her boyfriend. Usagi said her thanks to Quatre and then goodbye to the rest as she and Relena prepared to leave. 

Each person had gone their own way, whether it was home, or to a friends, they all thought the same thing. With Usagi here, things just weren't going to be the same. 

Usagi got home, and said goodnight to Relena, who went to her room. Usagi went to hers, cleaned up, and got ready for bed. She was at the mirror as she took off her necklace. "This was a most interesting night" 

She put her dress and shoes away and closed the closet door. She untied her hair and brushed it out. She decided to put it in a ponytail. Then she pulled back the covers and climbed in. She sat there and thought about the nights events. She must say, the most fun was when she was with Duo. She reflected back to her encounter with Wufei. Something he didnt' know was that Usagi didn't have her eyes shut. She was however watching him. Studying him. She had seen the way he had watched her. Just thinking about it brought a blush to her cheeks. 

She layed back in the bed and covered herself up. "Yes, this will be most interesting" Then she rolled over and fell to a dreamless sleep. 

* * *

  
Cool ne? I know the fight btween Wu-chan and Usa-chan wasn't very nice, but it sets everything up, don't worry. ^__^ Review!!! Umm please?? Sorry this took so long, Netscape Composer was giving me hell, it wouldn't let me save or open anything, but I got it fixed! So no worries. Btw, if you've seen Gladiator, then you know what armor I'm talking about. It's my fav costume in the whole movie. Aside from that mask that fight guy wears, you know, the one that when the front pulls down, it looks like a face? Yea, that one. Kick ass, I want it ^^ Ja!   



	6. Chapter Five: The Prices We Pay

uawm5

Under A Winged Moon   
Chapter Five: The Prices We Pay   
By MoonAngel

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
GDA: You know what it means ^_^   
AN: Waaaa! I'm back!!! And I decided to start with this one. Sorry it took so long for me to get this out. I couldn't find all of my precious floppies!! It had all my fics on it, current and past. So I needed to find it before I started up on any of em. Oh, and I can't decide whether or not to put them in college, they are old enough, and too old for HS. Tell me whatcha think, and that'll start in a few chapters. Ummm ... The pairings are usual ^_^ If you didn't figure out by the 4th chapter, that's Miliardo that Noin's with =P Some characters might be a lil OOC, or "enhanced" as I like to call it. Anywho, remember to R&R! It's what keeps me going!!!! Ja!!   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Five: The Prices We Pay

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rei paced back and forth in the large temple room. She ran through everything that has happened with in the past few days. For her it felt like years. She knew she probably made the biggest mistake of her life. And now she had to deal with it. She and the others needed to find out how to fix this. Rei had called an emergency Senshi meeting, and with the influence of Ami, invited the Outers and Mamoru, if he can get a flight in to Tokyo. She stopped pacing when she heard the temple door open and close. She looked over and seen the shadow of a young girl, noticeably it was Hotaru, which meant the Outers have arrived first. 

"Hello Rei-san" Hotaru greeted happily. 

"Hello Hota-chan, where's the others?" She asked nervously. 

"They'll come" She said calmly. 

Soon after Haruka and Michiru showed, along with the rest of the Inner Senshi, and Mamoru, to his dismay. They all gathered in the center of the room and sat in a circle. Hotaru sat in Haruka's lap, facing Rei. Mamoru sat in between Rei and Ami, while the others gathered. 

"So, tell me, what is so important that you had to call me at 3 in morning to get on a plane, thus causing me to miss my finals" Mamoru seethed. 

"I think the problem at hand is more important than you missing you finals, correct?" Hotaru said as she turned her head towards Rei. 

"H..hai" Rei said softly. 

"Oh, and what's that?" Mamoru asked. 

"U..Usagi is missing" 

"Nani!!!" The two Outers said at once. 

"Gone ... what do you mean gone, like, not in this town ... what?" Mamoru said. 

"She's gone, as in not on this planet gone, as in not in this dimension gone" Ami growled. [first time for everything lol] 

"Not in this dimension ... you're kidding ..right?" Michiru asked, leaning forward. 

"No, we're not kidding" Said a voice from the door. 

Luna and Aritemis trotted in and sat in the middle of the circle. Artemis brought out two pieces of paper Luna had stuffed into his collar before they arrived. He placed it in front of them and smoothed them out with his paw. 

"I think this will explain alot, unto which you will be explaining what this means, and why it happened. For I can only assume it is because of you, that we had received this letter. The second one will explain a little more. Artemis, please read" Luna said in a commanding voice. Artemis nodded. 

"_Dear Luna,___

_I am sorry I have left. There is alot going on in my life as of present, that I cannot deal with. I recently heard the Inners make fun of me, and I got a letter from Mamo-c.. Mamoru, it is on the front table if you wish to read it. I left mom a small note telling her I will be gone for awhile. I believe she may know about Sailor Moon, but cannot be sure. Please take care of yourself. I don't know where I'll go, or what I'll do, but I've got to get away, away from them. Please don't be upset, I know I am running from this, my problem, as I have in the past. But this time I don't think I can handle it, not yet. Please understand. Watch over my family, please. Until I come back, take care.___

_With love,_   
_Usagi"___

"Explain ... now" Luna said in a hurt, yet commanding tone. 

The girls explained what happened that day and that they had no idea Usagi was even there. Mamoru explained things from his point of view, until Haruka tried to strangle him silly. But unfortunately for her, Michiru and Hotaru cut her short. After things had calmed down, Artemis proceeded to read the second letter, which was, surprisingly from Setsuna. 

"_Dear Senshi,___

_I am sure by now you have noticed the absence of our Princess. I have sent her forward to another time and space, she is safe and is with safe people. I cannot tell you the nature of this trip, for it will disrupt the time frame of both worlds. But do understand, if it were not for your doings, I would not be sending the Princess on her mission now. Though she would go eventually, but then it would have been with the help of her senshi. But this was truly unfortunate, for it is because of you, she must brave this foreign world on her own, without the power of the crystal to aid her. I cannot send you forth, but I can continue to give you information as I receive it. If there were ever to come a time where it is needed to send senshi, I will be the one to chose. But until then, be patient.___

_Setsuna~" _

"So that's the reason why she's gone" Michiru said softly. 

"But if it wasn't for **_them_** she wouldn't be gone!" Haruka shouted. 

"Please, it was Setsuna's decision to send her forth, not ours" Hotaru said as she sat upright. 

"True" 

"What do we do now?" Mamoru asked. 

"I don't know, I just don't know" Ami said as she put her head in her hands. 

"I think we should wait, like Setsuna said, when has she ever led us wrong?" Mina said 

"Oh yea, like you know it all" Rei snapped. 

"At least I didn't say I was going to make a play for Mamoru right in front of Usagi!" Makoto yelled. 

"Nani??" Mamoru said, with a confused look on his face. 

"I didn't know she was there!!! Besides, I was joking!" Rei snapped back. 

"Whatever" Makoto said. 

"Would you guys stop bitching and look at the truth for once, we made her leave, whether we meant it or not. Whatever trouble she gets into, or injuries she sustains, is because of us, because we were cruel and careless. So face it and deal alright!" Ami shouted. She then curled into a ball and started to sob. 

The others looked around and at each other, taking in the words of their usually silent comrade. Knowing she was right, in all that she said. It was then that the girls broke down and started to cry. Mamoru got up and left the temple, he sat on the front steps and silently weeped, knowing he had some part in her leaving. 

Hotaru curled up into Haruka's lap as she wrapped her free arm around her lover. Michiru also cried silently, but for Usagi. Haruka tried not to let the sadness show, but failed as tears started down her stern features. 

Hotaru shook her head and nuzzled into Haruka's chest "And so these are the prices we pay, for hurting the ones we love" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ya, I know it's short, but sue me, it's 5am!! Ami yelling .. saying the word "bitching" no less, and Setsuna giving a guilt trip! What surprises ne?? Hehehe. And remember, as I said in the AN, I need to know whether or not to put the G-boys, girls and Usa into college!! It will be in the coming chapters! And maybe a romance! Oooh who knows, only you can decide! I'll be watching the reviews to find out!! So hurry and review!! Ja!!   
  



	7. Chapter Six: Among Friends

UAWM - Chapter 6

Under A Winged Moon   
Chapter Six: Among Friends   
By MoonAngel

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
GDA: Yada, yada, yada.   
A/N: Yay! The gang will be starting College in the next episode ... hopefully ^_^ Anywho, this chapter is general, nothing special. No mind-blowing visions or such. Just te guys being guys, Relena being annoying, and Usagi being .. well, Usagi ^^   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Six: Among Friends

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Usagi woke to the sun's rays beating down on her from the open window. She steadily sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at the clock on the tabel. Twelve thirty it read. _"lunch time" _she thought happily. She got out of bed and made quick work of the messed up covers. She discarded her pajama's and got dressed. She quickly ran downstairs, almost tripping, only to be greeted by six pairs of eyes, three smiles and one nod. She stopped dead in her tracks and smiled widely. 

"Hi guys!" She said excitedly 

"Hiya Usagi-chan!" Duo replied, just as excited. 

"If I would of known you all were here, I would have gotten up hours ago" She giggled 

Relena got up from her spot next to Heero and led her to the couch next to Quatre, where she sat. She smiled at Usagi and went back to her spot next to Heero. 

"Oh don't worry about it Usagi! Besides, you're my guest, you should sleep in!" Relena said happily as she held on to Heero's arm. 

"Thanks Relena-chan. If I were at home I would have been ran into the ground for being up late" She giggled. 

"So where are you from Usagi?" Trowa asked, much to everyone's surprise. 

"I'm from Tokyo .. Japan" She said reluctantly. 

"That's interesting Usagi, since Japan was destroyed by the OZ Federation some three or so years ago" Wufei said as he glared at the young blonde. 

"Yes, I know" She lied "I think you misunderstood my answer, I am originally from Tokyo, we moved some five years ago" 

"Hn" Was all he could reply with. 

"Anyways, what are you doing here, if I might ask" Quatre said politely. 

Usagi's smile somewhat faded, as she remembered just what she **was** doing here. "Running away from my problems, I guess you could say" She said quietly. 

"What happened Usagi-chan?" Duo asked quietly. 

"I ..don't think it's something I should talk about" She said as she played with her shirt. 

"It's alright Usagi, you're among friends here, but we won't force you" Quatre said as he patted the top of her hand. 

That made her feel somewhat better. She thought for a moment. _"I might as well tell them something ... but I don't like lying. I do feel the trust in them ..."_

"Well, it all started a few days ago. I went to my friends place. And I heard them giggling. So, being naturally curious, I listened in. Only to find they were laughing at me. Drawing out all my faults." She looked down sadly, but continued. "Then she said she had gotten a letter from my boyfriend, who is in college. She said he wanted to .. to breakup with me. Then they teased each other about going after him ... by then I couldn't take anymore.. So I went home, wrote my mother a letter and left. I had also recieved a letter from my b ... my ex-boyfriend. I guess now ... it does make some sense" 

"How does what makes sense?" Trowa asked curiously. 

"His letters and calls, had gotten less and less frequent. I guess ... I couldn't believe that he would want to leave me.. It seemed like were together forever ... " She said as she trailed off. 

"Oh, Usagi! I'm so sorry!" Relena said as she went to hug her. 

"Hn, just like a weak onna, getting all upset over some weak emotion" Wufei said. 

"I am not weak" Usagi shouted, half crying. 

"Weaker than she is" Wufei said as he pointed to Relena. 

The remark stunned everyone. Usagi got up, walked over to Wufei and smacked him across the face. Something no one has done, not even his best friends. 

"I am **not** weak. You have no idea just how strong I am" She seethed. 

"Oh really, we just got done fighting a war! People died, do you know what it's like to watch people die!" He shouted. 

" I have seen death a thousand times over, and then some. You would quickly die if you were put in my shoes. I have been through too much, and it took all the strength I had **not** to die!" She shouted. 

The shouted had since ceased, both standing there, catching there breath. Wufei glared at her with contempt. Usagi looked at him with sadness and compassion. 

"What?" Wufei hissed. 

"Have you ever died Wufei?" Usagi asked calmly. 

"Would I be here!" He said. 

"Then I guess I have one over you" She said softly. 

"Nani???" He exclaimed. 

She silently walked out of the room. She walked through the hallway, and up the steps towards her room. Once there, she crawled onto her bed and cried. 

"What was that girl talking about?" Wufei said as he dropped himself onto the couch. 

"I think she meant that she's died before ... but how... she's here isn't she?" Duo said with a puzzled look on his face. 

Quatre sat down and thought to himself. His mind drifted back to the vision he had a few days ago. "Usagi" he whispered to himself. his body suddenly jerked back as he was dragged into another vision. 

>>>>>>>Vision>>>>>>> 

"But brother!! I don't want to learn!! I want to go talk to Rei-chan!" The yound blonde whinned. 

"Usagi, you need to know this. How ever are you going to protect yourself?" Said her brother. 

"But Quatre!!! You'll be there to protect me!" Usagi exclaimed as she hugged her brother. 

>The next night 

"Quatre, I think they are going to invade" Duo said. 

"Trowa, find the others and assemble them in the great hall, we must talk to my mother" 

"Hai" 

>Great Hall 

"Are you sure son?" Queen Serenity said 

"Hai, I feel it is drawing near" 

"You're Highness, we need to act now. Gather men, make provisions!" Heero said as he sat down next to the Queen. 

"There won't be time, there here!" Duo shouted as he threw open the door. 

"Nani!! How can this be!!" Queen Serenity yelled. 

"Wufei, find my sister and bring her here!" 

"Hai Sir" 

>Outside 

"Endymion! NO!" Usagi screamed as she watched her future fiance' being killed by Queen Metallia. 

"I cannot take this" She cried as she drove the sword into her own heart. 

"Usagi!!!!!!" Quatre yelled as he ran to his sister. 

"Q.. Quatre ..." she said weakly. 

"Sh, save your strength" He whispered as he wiped the hair from her face. 

"I pray that one day we will find each other once more, and that we will .. live ... once ... more" She said as she drew in her last breath. 

Quatre gently put his sister down. He grabbed his sword and went into battle. Screaming for the head of Queen Metallia. 

>>>>>>>End Vision>>>>>>> 

Quatre sat up and gasped for air. He looked around and recognized his friends, his court from centeries past. He got up and warly tried to get to the door. The others tried to help him, but he pushed them away, and made his way up the stairs to Usagi's room. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Muahahaha. And you thought it was going to be a happy ending. I was going to have the next chapte be when they're in college. But I am going to wait for that till way later in the series, when they've all come back. Anyways, I don't know what happened in the manga, but I know Usagi kills herself using a sword. And I made up the part about Japan being destroyed by OZ. I mean, how else was I to initiate conflict between our two future loves?? Hehe. I worked especially hard on this chapter, so R&R and tell me what you think of it????   
  



	8. Chapter Seven: Vision Quest

UAWM - 7

Under A Winged Moon   
Chapter Seven: Vision Quest   
by MoonAngel

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
GDA: Again ... *sighs*   
A/N: How'd you like the last chapter? Good ne? Hehe. Gotta have a lil angst in there. ^_^ Anyways. I don't know how long UAWM is going to be, but it sure is getting up there. The only other story I had with seven chapters was Rivalry and for some reason, it wouldn't upload right. But oh well. ^^   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Seven: Vision Quest

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Quatre ran upstairs towards Usagi's room. He had so many questions. A few he knew the answer too. He came to her door and knocked lightly. When he heard her anwer, he gently opened the door. 

"Usagi ... I need to talk to you .... it's important" He said softly. 

"Okay, you can come and sit" She said as she sat up on the bed. 

"Usagi ... I ... remember things ... memories ... " He started. 

_"Kami-sama! He's starting to remember!! But ... I don't want to go home yet'' _She thought to herself. 

"Usagi ... I don't quite know what to make of all this" He said as he sat down on the bed. 

"Well, tell me what you know, or remember, and I will fill in with what I can" She offered. 

"Well, the other day, at the party ... when we were in the room, I had a vision that we were in another room and you were laying on the bed with your head in my lap, and you were saying something and you smiled" He said thoughtfully. 

"Hai, that would be my bedroom in the Palace. I remember the place, but not the people" She said. 

"And then, a few minutes ago, I had another vision ... it was longer ... I seen you, and the guys, and .. my ... mother?" He said softly. 

"Queen Serenity!! Yes, she's my mother ... Quatre ... you're visions are telling you that your my brother!" She said as she hugged him. 

"I though ... there was something familiar ..." He said as he hugged her back. "But the guys ..." 

"They'll remember soon .. like you did'' She said as she sat back down. 

"They looked so .... regal in a sense... they had on armor ... and a sun emblem .." He said quietly. 

"Yes, you were born to the Sun King .. my mother sent you to his Kingdom to train. And then you came back to us" She said happily. 

"What do I tell the guys Usagi? I can't tell them the truth ... they might not believe me" He said in a worried voice.   


>In the Living room 

"What is going on, man this is freakin me out" Duo exclaimed as he put his feet up. 

"I think something is going on between Quatre and Usagi ... I don't know what" Heero said suspiciously. 

"I agree, but I think we should let them explain before we go jumping to conclusions" Trowa said as he slid off the arm of the couch and onto the seat. 

"Hn, what could she say that would be any importance to us" Wufei said. 

"Have you NOT learned anything from all of this Wu-man. Geez, get the stick outa yer butt will ya" Duo said. 

"Do you want to say that aga -" Suddenly Wufei jerked forward, being brought to a vision. 

>>>>>>>Vision>>>>>>> 

"I don't care Quatre, you can't let her handle the sword" Wufei exclaimed. 

"And why not? She needs to know how to protect herself" Quatre said as he sat in his chair. 

"Is that not what her Senshi are for?" He said in a wary voice. 

"That's besides the point" Quatre said as he sipped from his goblet. 

"Besides, remember the last time she used a sword" Said Duo, who had been listening. 

"Hn, I do .. and I've still have the scar" Heero said as he lifted his arm. 

"It was Amuzing though" Trowa said with a laugh. 

Heero just smiled a bit and sat down next to Duo, who put his hand on Heero's. 

>>>>>>>End Vision>>>>>> 

Wufei got up and stumbled out of the chair "What the HELL is going on!" 

"What .. what happened ..." Duo asked. 

"I had this .. this .. vision ..and I seen all of you .. and we were sittin around a table ... with armor ... talking about Quatre' sister ..." Wufei said in a slur before sitting back down. 

"K'so!" Heero said as he fell to his knees. He grabbed his head as he was transported to this vision world. 

>>>>>>>Vision>>>>>>> 

"Oh Heero! I'm so sorry!!!" Usaig exclaimed 

"It's alright Princess, it's just a small cut" Heero said as he wrapped his wound. 

"I .. I can't do this ... no weapons ... please .." She cried. 

"Usa .. you have to learn, we nor your senshi will be around forever .. When you are Queen .. who will protect you then?" He said with wisdom. 

"My King" She said matter of factly 

"And when he is gone?" Heero said. 

"Ugh .. fine, only for a while longer" She said as she picked up the sword. 

Heero nodded and he rasied his sword to his young student. 

>>>>>>>End Vision>>>>>>> 

"Shimatta .. what is going on?" Heero said as he rubbed his temples. 

Duo sat down on the couch "If I'm gonna have one, and I'm sure I will I - AH!" Was all he could say before he was looking at another world. 

>>>>>>>Vision>>>>>>> 

"Duo, c'mon! You promised" Usagi whined. 

"I also promised Heero too Usa-chan" He as he put on his cloak. 

"But why do you have to leave now!" 

"You're mother asked me to infiltrate Metallia's force .. we don't want to be caught off guard" Duo said as he sheathed his sword. 

"I know .." 

"You and Heero are the most important things to me .. I couldn't live if anything happened to either of you" He said as he enveloped her in a hug. 

"Just becareful, and come back to us safely" She said softly. 

"I will, I promise. Tell Heero I love him" He said before releasing her. 

"Promise" She said as she smiled sadly. 

>>>>>>>End Vision>>>>>>> 

"Holy ...cow" was all Duo could say before he collapsed. 

Heero looked at Trowa, expecting him to be next. Trowa looked at him and raised his brow. 

"Well?" Heero said. 

"Already been there, last night while Quatre slept." Trowa said quietly. 

"Hn, I see .. and?" He questioned. 

"It was violent .. but not for us ... for her" He said sadly. 

Around that time Usagi and Quatre came downstairs and stared at his friends, strung out and all over the place. 

"You've got alot of explaining to do Usagi" Heero said as he rubbed his temples again. 

Quatre and Usagi exchanged glances and decided it was time to tell them what is going, and what these visions mean.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Cool ne? That's why I titled it Vision Quest. Anyways, I'm tired and wanted to get this out tonight/morning. So I will explain Trowa's vis when Usagi explains it all in the next chapter. I thought the visions turned out fairly well. Ja for now!!   
  



	9. Chapter Eight: Memories of The Past

UAWM - Chapter 8

Under A Winged Moon   
Chapter Eight: Memories of The Past   
By MoonAngel

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
GDA: Yea, you know.   
A/N: Okay ppl. These next few chapters will be very creative. So don't expect them out right away. I will be working very hard on Chapters 9 & 10 ... 10 depends on how I do with 9. The G-boys will be like you've never seen them before (hopefully lol) Not only will they be getting there memories back, but a few more things as well. Like I said, extremely creative. I've already started on outlining (something I don't normally do) And am enlisting the help of my best bud, Goku225. Anyways, that's for chapter 9 lol. Just so you know, and won't panic when Ch 9 isn't out yet lol. Oh, and I made up the phrase she says to go to the Ruins and call on her mother. Onward!   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Eight: Memories of The Past   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi and Quatre walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. The rest of the guys were still recovering from their revealing visions. Each one stunned from what they have seen, and confused as well. 

"Okay, what is going on ... that was seriously freaky" Duo said as he sat up in the chair. 

"There is much I need to tell you ... now that some of your memories have returned." Usagi said calmly. 

"Memories ... you mean ... that was something we've .... experienced before?" Heero said softly. 

"Correct ... I see you are confused .... there might be an easier way to explain ..." Usagi said to herself. 

"Like what ... take us to the past or something" Wufei snorted. 

"Exactly!" She said happily. 

They all raised their brow. Usagi stood up and concentrated. She cupped her hands in front of her chest and called on the ginzuishou "Ginzuishou, lend me your power, transport us to the Palace Ruins" 

Suddenly a bright light shown from her chest as the ginzuishou formed in her cupped hands. The light got brighter until it enveloped them all and transported them to the Moon. When the light died down, Usagi fell to the ground. The guys looked around in amazement at what they seen. 

The ruins were constructed from the remains of the throne room. The wind blew lightly as dust circled at their feet. The guys took this time to walk around. Usagi slowly got up and made her way to the throne and sat down to rest. 

"This is where I had my first vision.. more like a dream I guess. My brother came to me ... it was the first time ... that the emptiness I felt was gone" She said as she smiled slightly. 

Duo looked around. He walked over to a torn down door way and ran his fingers across the cold stone. Duo frowned slightly and turned to Usagi. He gasped slightly as he looked at her ... "Serenity" he whispered. 

"If what you say is true Usa .. then why are we remembering now?" Duo asked thoughtfully. 

"It has to do with the future of Crystal Tokyo ... that would be my future kingdom on my world." She said. 

Suddenly there was a flash of purple light. Usagi seen this and jumped joyously "Setsu-chan!" She ran and hugged her friend. 

"Setsuna" Trowa said softly. 

"Hai, I see you remember?" Setsuna asked. 

"Somewhat ... more so from the vision than from memory" He said. 

"I see .. well, I trust that Usagi has succeeded if you are all gathered here" She said as she looked at the young girl. 

"Yea, ok .. so uh ... why haven't we remembered before now?" Duo asked again. 

"Sit down and I will tell you ... the shortened version of what I told Usagi-chan" She said as she seated herself on the broken throne. 

After the young men seated themselves, Usagi trotted over and sat next to Setsuna on one of the marble steps. 

"I trust at least one of you know what happened the day Metallia and Beryl destroyed the Kingdom?" Setsuna asked them. 

"Hai" both Trowa and Quatre said. Quatre looked at him and raised his brow. Then turned his gaze to Setsuna once more. 

"When all of you had perished, the seven rainbow crystals had been sealed, the Queen used what little energy she had left to transport you all to Earth, so you may be reborn and once again find each other. When she had sent her son and his guards, there was a time rip and they were sent further into the unknown future, your current home. Now that Usagi has claimed her state as Princess of the Moon it is imperative that her brother be brought forth to her world. Both futures lay in your hands." Setsuna stated. 

"So ..we're going to eventually leave this world, and go into hers?" Wufei asked. 

"Correct" 

"What about the people here that know us?" Quatre asked her. 

"They will forget. Please understand, you may choose to stay here all of you may, but it will endanger her world" She said cautiously. 

"I will go Setsuna ... I know too much .. to defy fate" Quatre said calmly. 

"Then so shall we" Heero said. They all nodded their heads, confirming the decision. 

"Good, there is still much for you to learn. What you are about to see, will help you in the aid of the Princess. These are the many trials of Sailor Moon, the guardian of the earth and the moon." She said. A screen showed up and started to show the many battles of Sailor Moon. From Beryl to Galaxia, they watched her fight, die, and win. Usagi looked at Wufei. He glanced at her, then looked away. (an: hey! I rhymed! lol) 

Usagi smiled sadly and turned to Setsuna who nodded her head. Setsuna closed her eyes and a bright silver light appeared when the light faded, a young woman with silver hair stood in place of the light. 

Duo gasped, loud enough to gather the glances from the others. He got up and made his way to the young woman, this caused them to look on with curiosity. Duo stopped, got to his knee's and bowed before her. Soon they understood, and followed in unison 

"Welcome home, children of Light*." Said the graceful young woman. 

"Your Highness" They all said at once. 

"Come forth children, embrace your future and claim what is rightfully yours" Said Queen Serenity, as she lifted her arms above her. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ah yes, don't you love cliff hangers. Hehehe. I know it's a little shorter than usual. I had tons more written, but the comp froze and shut down before I could save. So I had to try and redo it all again. As for the *Light thing. I couldn't think of anything for the word Sun. Aside from Helios and Apollo. Hehe. Anyways, I hope you understood all of that. 

In chapter 9, the guys get their armor, weapons and their own attacks. Yep they get all those goodies. Hehe. Major creativity coming up, so expect alot of details and descriptions. There will also be a large authors note, so chapter 9 and all of the descriptions of the guys. Detail for detail. So it will be a little larger than the other chapters.   



	10. Chapter Nine: Coming Home

Chapter Nine Under A Winged Moon   
Chapter Nine: Coming Home   
by MoonAngel 002 (yea I changed me name again, last time)   
PG-13: Language and Violence   
Pairings: The usual shounen-ai GW   
GDA: yea, this thing again ^_^   
A/N: Okay .... 9 won't be as creative as I said. It was WAY too much trouble to do it. I wrote it and it was crappy beyond belief. So I'm just gonna stick with what I know. I am **not** going into detail. The guys get armor and a sword, thats it. I don't think they will have attacks ... not sure yet. Oh well ^^ I know you have waiting for this to be out. GOMEN NE!!!! I've had a major case of writers block. And when I say block, I mean **block**. It wasn't easy getting this out, so forgive me in advance if this starts to suck at any time lol. Also maybe a little short. If not, your lucky lol. If it is gomen again! Okies, on with the story.   
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* 

Usagi went and stood by her mother's side. She was now in her princess gown. She smiled softly as she seen her brother and his guards start to glow. When the white light faded the former pilots had armor of their own. Each one looked down at themselves in amazement. Usagi smiled at the expression on their faces. She knew she had been the same way when she was first introduced to her powers. She glanced over at her mother and noticed the aura around her started to fade. She moved quickly to her side and helped her to the battered throne. 

Quatre looked over and seen Usagi with her mother. He watched her struggle and was immediately by her side. He kneeled in front of her. Queen Serenity looked at her son with love and longing in her war torn eyes. She smiled and gently slid her hand across his cheek. Quatre closed his eyes. Tears slowly started to slide down the young prince's cheek. Queen Serenity wiped it away with her finger. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He smiled softly and put his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair as he sighed softly. How long she had waited for a moment like this. To finally see both of her children. She had seen Usagi before, but this was the first time she was allowed to see her son. 

Usagi watched the scene before her with watery eyes. One would think she should be jealous of her brother. No, she was anything but that. She had seen her mother more than once during these last few years. But for Quatre, this was a first. A wonderful first. Especially since he had his full memory back. She glanced sideways at the others. They watched with softened expressions. 

Queen Serenity looked up and caught the expression on her daughters face. Love. Understanding. Compassion. What a wonderful Queen and mother Usagi would make. Though this is the first time she has met her brother, the love she held for him was unmesurable. She smiled softly and whispered something into her son's ear. He nodded and slowly got up. Usagi looked on in confusion as her mother stood from the throne. She walked towards Usagi and enveloped her in a hug. 

"You have endured so much in your young life. Forgive me for not being there" Serenity whispered. 

"There is no need for forgivness. You were always there" Usagi said as she hugged her mother tightly. 

Serenity stood back from Usagi and looked her in the eyes. She saw so much. Strength. Sadness. Bravery. Wisdom. She smiled as she touched Usagi along the frame of her face. Usagi sighed softly and smiled back. 

Serenity moved from her daughter and to where the rest were standing. They all stood straight and stoicly. She smiled at them. "Just as I remember them to be" She thought musingly. 

"Soon it will be time to return to your true timeline. Those you have known here will slowly forget. You will become a distant memory. I doubt you will have any trouble adjusting to your new life. Usagi is always there to help, should the need arise" She said as she looked at each one. 

They each nodded and then nodded to Usagi. She nodded back and smiled. Serenity held her hand forward and a silver portal appeared. As they neared it, she stopped them, once last time. She hugged both her children tightly, knowing she would not be able to again. She looked at the five young men, to her son especially. 

"I have but one request to make of you. Not only as your Queen, but also as your friend and your mother" She said as she looked at Quatre. He nodded in response. 

"I have seen the way her Senshi have treated Usagi. And to watch her go through such pain was heartbreaking. All I ask, is that you protect her. The way you did long ago. I trust you all. Please, take care of both my children" She said as a tear slipped down her face. 

Duo stepped forward and bowed to Serenity. "You have my word your highness. I will protect them both, even at the cost of my life" 

They all stepped forward and made the same pledge to their Queen. She nodded and watched them go through the portal. Once the portal was closed, Serenity disappeared. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* 

Setsuna stood by the gates of time. Suddenly there was a light, it was so bright she had to sheild her eyes from it. When the light faded her she was overcome with joy. 

"Usagi!?" She said in an excited voice. 

"Nani?? Setsuna!!" She exclaimed as she hugged the time guardian. 

"I see you have made it back safely" Setsuna said as she let go of Usagi. 

"As if there were a doubt, and with company too!" She said as she stepped aside. 

The five young men came into view. Their armor had faded away, and they were now in civillian clothing. They looked around in confusion. 

"Uh .. Where are we exactly" Duo said as he scratched the back of his head. 

"We are at the gates of Time. Don't worry, we won't be here long. I just wanted to let Setsu-chan know I was back!" Usagi said happily. 

"Oh .. Okie dokie!" Duo said as he gave her a thumbs up. 

Setsuna smiled. It didn't last long, for it was replaced with that of seriousness. "Usagi .." 

"I know ... I have to face them .. could you .." She started. 

"Of course Usagi-chan. I will let them know of your arrival. When they are informed, I will transport you." Then she was gone. 

"Soooo .. Usagi ....... when we gonna EAT!" Duo exclaimed rather loudly. 

The expression on his face sent her into a fit of giggles. The rest of the guys sweatdropped. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* 

Rei was sweeping the front of the temple when her comunicator went off. she flipped it open. She was surprised to see the face of Setsuna peering back her. *assemble the senshi, I have news* Then the comunicator went dead. Rei did as she was instructed. Soon after the call to the others, they showed. As did Mamoru. 

They walked into the temple and sat in two groups. Inners and Outers. Obviously still angry at each other for letting things get so out of hand the months before. Months. It had been 3 1/2 months since Usagi had left. They all wondered what it was that the Guardian of Time had to tell them. 

A portal opened in front of the groups. Setsuna stepped out and the portal closed. She looked at them all, in there seperate groups. She looked sternly at the Outers. Hotaru started to grin and then looked excitedly at her 'parents'. Usagi was back. Hotaru was sure of it. 

"Usagi has returned from her mission. She has brought others." Setsuna said in a cold tone. 

"Nani .... what do you mean others?" Haruka asked. 

"I sent Usagi on a mission to find her brother. Prince of the Sun Kingdom, first child to Serenity" 

"NANI!!!" They all exclaimed at once. 

"H .. how can that be. Serenity had only one child!" Michiru said. 

"No, you only remember one child. None of you have met him or his guards. When he was young, he was sent to the sun Kingdom, to train under his father. Serenity, stayed on the Moon. He had returned around the time of the rumors of Beryl. He was there when she attacked, he was there when you had died. When our Queen sent them into the future, she had sent her son and his guards last. But there was a rip in time caused by Beryl. They were sent forth in to the unseen future, where they were currently living" She said as she too sat down on the ground. 

"So ... they're here?" Hotaru asked her. 

"They are at the Time Gate waiting" She said softly. 

"So why don't we bring her here!" Rei exclaimed. 

Haruka glared at the fire Senshi before turning to Setsuna. Setsune nodded and a light flashed from outsid. They all ran to see what is was. 

>Outside the temple 

"Whoa! That was awesome! Can we do it again!!" Duo asked, hopping from one foot to the other. 

"Duo" Heero hissed. 

"So where are we exactly" Trowa asked as he looked around. 

"We are in front of the Cherry Hill Temple. This is where Re-" Usagi was cut off by the familiar sound of her name. 

Usagi swung around and looked to where she was being called. There they were. All of them standing less than ten feet in front of her. She took a step backwards. 

"Usako .." Mamoru said as he looked at her. 

Usagi winced at the use of her pet name. She looked around and noticed that the Outer Senshi were not with the others. She seen the looks that Haruka gaved them as they all tried to talk to her. She knew they had nothing to do with it, they weren't even there to begin with. 

The Inner Senshi came towards Usagi. Before they could get to her, Quatre and his four guards were standing in front of her. They had transformed into their armor and had the swords sheathed, ready to protect the Princess from the ones who had caused her so much pain. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* 

YAY!! I got Chapter Nine done!! Woohoo! And it only took me 2 hours! I hope you like it. I got stumped in a couple places. All in all I think it turned out well! R&R!!   
  
  



	11. Chapter Ten: Where Loyalty Lies

Under A Winged Moon   
Chapter Ten: Where Loyalty Lies   
by MoonAngel 002   
PG-13: Language & Violence   
Pairings: So far it's the usual shounen-ai GW   
GDA: Yup, still there   
A/N: Okay! Finally getting to Chapter 10!! It's about time ne? Man have I had the worst writters block! So I'm apologizing now if this starts to suck lol. I'm still not quite over it yet. But I'm trying really hard! Doesn't that count for something!? ^_^ Anoo ... On with the show! 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* 

The Inner Senshi looked around at each other and then back at the four young men in front of them. They were the only thing standing in the way between them and their princess. Mina looked at the girls and then back the four guys. She slowly took a step forward. Before she could get too far Quatre stopped her with his sword. He held it inches away from her chest. She startled at it's closeness, but stood firmly in place. He started to make little circle eight marks with the sword barely touch her shirt. 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slay you for your betrayal to my sister" He said coldly. 

She stared at him in shock. _'Would he really kill me? Doesn't he know who we are!?'_

"Well?" He said impatiently. 

"B..Because we're her Senshi?" She said nervously. 

"And that means what to me? Senshi that dare betray their princess are worthless cowards" He spat at her. 

Mina winced at his words and looked past him to Usagi. She glanced at Mina then looked away. Mina frowned and backed away, returning to the group. 

Haruka looked at the group and then at Usagi. She tried her best not to meet her gaze. She looked over to the other Senshi who were discussing how to get past them to Usagi. Finally Haruka had enough and walked over there and pried herself between them. 

"Did it ever occur to any of you that maybe she doesn't want to see any of you?" She said in a quiet tone. 

"Oh your one to talk" Rei hissed. 

"Excuse me lil miss fire Princess, we weren't the one's who made her leave now were we?" She said harshly. 

Hotaru nodded "We weren't even in town minna. We were in Europe" 

"So there for, it's not the Outer's fault" Michiru chimed in. 

Rei rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath. She sighed heavily and peeked around Mamoru and looked at the five young men. They stared back at the girls with firey hatred in their eyes. She looked over to her right when she noticed that Haruka had made a step towards the young men. She watched in silence and waited for them to attack her. 

Haruka walked towards the young men and glanced past them to their princess. She smiled softly as she seen the worry in Usagi's eyes. She walked a little more before the young man with the braid stepped forward and blocked her way. 

"Please" She said softly. 

"Why should I let the ones who hurt her pass by?" Duo said in a commanding voice. This caused the Inners to wince. 

"I didn't do anything to hurt her. Please believe me. Ask Usagi, she knows" She said as if it were her last desperate plea. 

Duo glanced back at Usagi and seen her nod. Duo dropped his guard and nodded to the others as they let Haruka pass. Haruka hugged Usagi tightly and whispered apologies to her. When they broke Haruka glanced over to Michiru and Hotaru. They both smiled. Haruka asked Usagi to tell the guards to let Michiru and Hotaru pass. They did so without questioning Usagi's reasons. She hugged them also. She was so relieved to see at least some of her friends. 

Quatre noticed that his sister seemed content with these three. Perhaps they didn't do her harm. The hurt would have shown through if they had. So it was now the Inner senshi they had to worry about. Usagi knew he nor his guards would actually kill the Senshi ... but then again, they didn't need to know that. Quatre let his guard down and turned to his sister and the Outer Senshi. 

He intoduced him and his guards and vice versa. The five young men tried to decided what to do next. 

Rei glanced at the group and back at the Inners. "Okay, so what do we do now?" 

"I don't know Rei ... maybe we should just leave" Ami said softly. 

"Why? Why should **we** be the ones to leave?" Makoto said as she crossed her arms. 

"We did hurt her Mako-chan ... and I don't think she's forgotten either" Mina said quietly. 

"Well, we weren't the only ones that hurt her" Rei said as she glanced at Mamoru. 

The glance didn't go unnoticed. "And what are you implying Rei?" He asked 

"You know damn well what I'm implying. You broke up with her" She said harshly. 

"And how does that compare to the hurt you caused her .. making fun of Usagi, your supposed best friend" He spat at the young Shinto Priestess. 

Of course this little tiff didn't go unnoticed by Quatre and his men. They all turned simultaneously to watch the bickering adults. Trowa chuckled to himself before getting elbowed in the ribs by Wufei. Heero stood there and leaned slightly on his sword, which was firmly planted in front of him. Quatre stood there with a bemused look on his face and sighed softly to himself. He looked over at Usagi and noticed the small smile playing on her lips. 

Duo, who had quite enough of this, waltzed over to the two and swiped his sword down in between them. They both stopped in mid sentence and looked at the sword, noticing just how close it was to them. 

"Do I have to seperate you two!?" Duo said, emphasizing the word "seperate" 

Not really knowing just which "seperate" he meant, they both backed down and looked to the ground. Happy with his work, Duo smiled to himself and returned to his place beside Heero. Usagi just shook her head and cleared her throat, catching the attention of all them. The five young men straightened up as if they got caught slacking. Usagi chuckled softly and walked over to the Inner Senshi and Mamoru. 

Usagi composed herself and looked up to the Senshi. She tried to smile. "I want you to know that I do forgive you" 

They all smiled and looked at each other happily. Then all at once, save for Mamoru, started to apologize to her. Each of them telling her how sorry they were that they had hurt her so badly. She just smiled and nodded. They didn't notice .. but Wufei did. 

_'She's lying'_ He thought to himself. _'If she did forgive them, I'd imagine it would take even longer to forget'_ He noted in the back of his mind to beat the crap out of the one called Mamoru. 

She cleared her thoat again and looked at the Senshi sternly. "Although I do forgive you, please don't be mistaken by it's intension." 

"What do you mean .." Mina asked 

"It means that though I do forgive you, it was more so for the good of the 'team' and because I'm able to easily forgive .. no matter how much it may still hurt" She said as she looked away, tears shimmering in her eyes. 

"Please ... we promise we won't ever make the same mistake again" Rei said, almost pleadingly. 

Usagi just smiled and walked towards her brother. They started to follow her when they was stopped by Wufei and Heero. 

"Please ... can't we just talk to her some more?" Ami asked them. 

Heero glared at the group while Wufei spoke. "Not now. She will come to you when she is ready. Let her be" 

"But she needs to know that we're serious. We promise to protect her, like we had always done!" Makoto half shouted. 

Heero looked around "I'm sure there will be coming battles.. days this quiet do not go unnoticed by the enemy" 

Wufei nodded "When that day comes" He narrowed his eyes at the group "We shall see just where your loyalty lies" 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* 

Soo?? Whatcha think!? I thought I did pretty good! ^_^ Imagine that, Duo **actually** being serious for once. Some things cease to amaze me ^_~ Hehe, Wufei just seems to know Usa so well doesn't he? Anyone wanna see him beat the holy hell outa Mamo-chan? Anyone? Hands? ^^;; J/K!! *dodges flying objects from Mamo-lovers* Ja!! *hightails it outa there*   
  



	12. Chapter Eleven: Do Unto Others

Under A Winged Moon   
Chapter Eleven: Do Unto Others   
by MoonAngel 002   
PG-13; Violence and Language   
Pairings: The usual GW shounen-ai   
GDA: You should know it by now ^^   
A/N: Yay! Ch 11! I know you've all been waiting for this. I'm sorry all this is coming in so late. Dammit go away writers block!! *sighs* Anoo .. Arigato ne!! So many reviews!! I hope this next chapter will put me over 200!! Hai hai Kali, it was the latter, Hotaru was sitting in Ruka-chan's lap. I hope that didn't confuse too many of you .. I re-read it and seen that's what it sounded like ^^;; I also got tired of referring to the pilots as "five-four young men" so I'm calling them 'Quatre's guards' or 'guards' lol. Oh and apologies before hand if it starts to suck. Oh yes and one more note. All you Fei-chan fans and Mamo-chan haters will soon get a chance to see them in some action and I don't mean yaoi either! *laughs insanely* Onward! 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* 

'_Do unto others, as you'd have them do unto you_' 

That is a saying often heard by children. A rule most would take in and store in the back of their mind. Every once in awhile calling on it's memory of what it means. This applies to most everyone, not just children. Yet as you see, these are not children, but young adults. And now, that rule does not apply to them. They are beyond the simple rules of children. Of humanity. 

On this day, only one will make the rules ... only one will decide who breaks them. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* 

In a darkly lit room, a soft voice chuckles. A screen flickers on and shows the happenings of Princess Serenity and her Senshi. A figure stands there, the silhouette dancing against the light. 

"They made it so easy. Who knew their actions would cause such distrust between them" The figure smiles softly. 

He slowly runs his fingers across the smiling face of the Princess and her brother. "Soon my dear ... your empire will crumble". 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* 

Usagi shivered slightly and brought her hands to her arms and hugged herself for warmth. She watched as the Outer Senshi, Quatre and his guards, as she calls them, talked over what to do about their boarding. Haruka offered a place with them, but was reminded by Michiru that they only had enough room for the three of them. Usagi's place was definitely off limits, as seeing her father would have a fit know that five boys would be near Usagi's room. She giggled at that thought. 

She looked around and her eyes settled on Setsuna, who was watching from the top of the Temple steps. Carefully she inched her way from the group and thankfully managed to slide past the Inners, who seemed to having an internal conflict on what to do next. Once there she bolted up the steps towards Setsuna. She stood at the Time Senshi's side, watching everything below. How different it all seemed. '_I wonder if this is what they mean by "on the outside looking in"_ She thought to herself. 

She shook her head slightly and turned to the older woman beside her. "Ne, Setsu-chan .. can you help them?" 

"Hai" She said softly. 

"Would you .. please? I don't know where they can stay ... None of have the room nor the money to put them up" She said thoughtfully. 

"No worries Usagi-chan, it's all been taken care of" She said with a smile. 

"Honto!?" She said excitedly. 

Setsuna just nodded. Usagi jumped up and down and hugged her friend. Setsuna gave her a slip of paper that had the address they were to go to. All they needed to do was address themselves, everything else would be taken care of. Waving to the Time Goddess, Usagi ran down the stairs and through the Inner Senshi, but not before being caught on the arm by Mamoru. 

She halted and looked back at who had her. The flash of emotions was something that resembled fear and anger, though she'd never be able to demonstrate it. "Usako .. please" He said softly. 

She shook her head wildly and tried to pull away, but his grasp strong .. yet gentle. She searched his eyes for something ... anything. But found nothing ... nothing but agony. The very thought of losing her was something he didn't want to even think about. He had to keep her, to make her understand. She made a small struggling sound as she tried to pry him from her arm. 

Wufei 'hmph'd' at their ideas of where to stay. He sighed and turned away from the group, not wanting any part of whatever foolish plan Duo was obviously cooking up. He caught the sight of Usagi out of the corner of his eyes. She was struggling .. and that's all he needed to see. "Mamoru" he sneered, acid dripping off every syllable he spoke. 

He was near her within minutes. He grabbed Mamoru by the shoulder and tore him away from Usagi. Mamoru didn't even have enough time to regain his balance before Wufei decked him, sending him to the ground. Wufei grabbed Usagi by the hand and put her behind him. Mamoru got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. 

"Bakayaro" Mamoru sneered. 

"Bakayaro ne? Look who's talking" Wufei snapped back, reading himself to fight. 

"Heh, fight ne? Winner takes all?" He smirked, nodding towards Usagi. 

"Iie!! You'll take nothing!!" He shouted back, pushing Usagi away from him and towards the others. 

"We'll see" He said before lunging at Wufei. 

Wufei dodged Mamoru with much ease and swiped him on the back of the neck with his hand, sending him forward. Mamoru quickly steadied and caught himself a quick punch to Wufei's face. He smirked and lunged at him again. Wufei barely made it away, then kicking Mamoru in the stomach. Wufei moved to the side of him and went to kick again, only to have his feet knocked out from under him. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, only to be picked back up by Mamoru. He held Wufei by the collar and smirked. Mamoru punched Wufei hard in the face and let him fall to the ground. Wufei wiped the large amount of blood from his mouth, forehead and cheek. 

"Looks like I win" He said with a smirk. 

"Not yet!" Wufei said as he lunged from his place on the ground. Wufei stood over him and punched him in the face. Mamoru kicked up and knocked Wufei back a ways and then stood. Mamoru started for him again when a voice cut through him. 

"IIE!!!" Usagi screamed as she ran towards to the two brawling men. "Stop .. please!" She pleaded with them. 

Wufei put his hands down and looked away. Mamoru just looked at Usagi and back at Wufei before snorting to himself and folding his arms across his chest. 

"Lets go, okay Wufei? Setsuna gave me an address and said everything is all set up. So you'll have somewhere to stay now!" She said excitedly. "Fei-chan?" She questioned. 

His heart skipped at the endearment she'd given him. "Hai" Was all he was able to say. 

Mamoru snarled inwardly at that statement. "This isn't over Wufei" He spat. 

Wufei looked over at him "It never will be" Then he led himself and Usagi back to the rest of the group, where they departed for their new home. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* 

In the branches of a nearby tree a figure sat, crouched down and smirking. "Much to easy" He said before jumping down from the branch. 

He stood there for some time and watched as the people came and went. All the while thinking on what his next move will be. He played Mamoru's jealousy well and it got him the desired results. Everything was going the way he had planned. He's been watching them for some time. Watching their every step, move and sound they make. One would say he could almost predict their actions. He knew them far too well. 

He watched as a couple came out of the small shoppe in front of him. He smirked evilly. "Where my predecessors have failed, I will succeed" He snapped his fingers and soon the young couple in front of him were fighting and yelling. 

"Humans are much to weak" He said as he waved his hand, thus causing the young couple to stop and look around in confusion. "But then again, they aren't mere humans .. are they" 

With that he jumped up to the tree branch, stood for a moment and disappeared into nothing.   


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* 

So whatcha think?? Muahahaha *in sing song voice* Mamoru got his ass kicked! I thought that went well! ^_^ Whew, finally gettin to some baddies. Now all I gotta do is think of a name lol. ^^;; Anyways, as always, R&R and all comments are welcome and flames will be laughed at.   



End file.
